True Hollywood Story: Brooke Davis
by Hayley4Naley
Summary: Brooke is a famous Hollywood fashion designer, but how much do we really know about her past...? Format E! THS Style.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been thinking, that we don't know much about Brooke's family life and that prior to season 1 (apart from the videotape episode with Nathan!) so I decided to write about it. The idea is that Brooke is a famous fashion designer in Hollywood and this fanfiction is written in a 'True Hollywood Story' style. _

_I do not own anything Brooke Davis related, but made up some parts of her history and I do not own the E True Hollywood Story thing. _

_Please tell me what you think and any ideas on Brooke's history will be very much appreciated :D_

**

* * *

True Hollywood Story: Brooke Davis**

I'm Annie Lowda and welcome to True Hollywood Story. Tonight we will be delving into the history of Hollywood's newest star fashion designer Brooke Davis.

You may know her from her recent role in 'Gossip Girl' as herself, or from her appearances in gossip magazines alongside Justin Timberlake or you may have seen her _clothesoverbros_ clothing line featured in recent fashion shows, on Hollywood starlets Rhianna and Hayden Panettiere.

You may think you know all there is to know about Brooke Davis but we will give you the exclusive never before heard story of Brooke Davis and her life before fashion.

_

* * *

Please review, I want to know if this is actually a good idea before I start wasting time writing it… and watching more True Hollywood Stories to find out the best way to write it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to ThumperE23 for the real Brooke Davis facts it was helpful to know something truthful, the rest I made up… and I hope I did it justice._

* * *

Brooke Davis has made a name for herself. Her brand _clothesoverbros_ has become an overwhelming success.

Brooke says "It really is unbelievable, all the support from my friends and colleagues, all the fans. It has just made me motivated to keep working."

Her clothes have been featured in numerous fashion shows, on the bodies of hot new teen stars and of course on the lady herself.

"I believe that if I want other people to wear the clothes I have designed and to trust me as a designer then I should show them that I trust myself and promote my own style in my designs."

But it has not always been sequins and spotlight for Brooke Davis. We'll take you back to where it all began, to find out the truth behind those North Carolina girl eyes. This is the story of Brooke Davis, the True Hollywood Story…

----------------------------

Brooke Davis was born on March 4th in Tree Hill. Most parents are so happy at the arrival of a newborn but it was not so peachy in the Davis household. Barbara and Richard Davis had mixed feelings about the arrival of baby Brooke.

Brooke's Nanny Chelsea gives us the scoop. "There were many arguments during the pregnancy with Brooke. Mrs Davis wasn't ready to be a stay at home mother and Mr Davis wanted a child but was always busy at work. I was hired a few months before Brooke was born to help set up the nursery."

Although she didn't want a child, Barbara was against the idea of abortion so on the 4th of March 1989 at New Brunswick County Hospital, Tree Hill, Brooke Davis arrived into the world.

"She was a happy baby" Chelsea reminisces, "She was always smiling and giggling. Completely unaware of the chaos surrounding her."

Brooke was barely a year old when her already unsettled world tumbled out of control.

----------------------------

* * *

_What do you think of the early life of Brooke Davis so far? Theres more to come, hopefully it is not what you expect (though you all know how she turned out at 16!). _


	3. Chapter 3

_Some of the 'facts' are different to what we actually know about Brooke in Season 5 because I started this before it aired. Anyway thats why its a fanfic.. Hope you like it anyway. _

* * *

Barely a month before Brooke's 1st birthday, her parent's were on trial separation

Barely a month before Brooke's 1st birthday, her parent's were on trial separation. Between all the arguments over finances and furniture, Brooke's birthday was forgotten.

Chelsea says "It was a really hectic time for Barbara and Richard, I completely understood that. But I could never forgive them for forgetting their own daughter's birthday."

Chelsea took it upon herself to ensure Brooke's best interests were at heart, she became the surrogate mother by providing for Brooke when Barbara was too busy. However this power struggle ended badly. When it was time for Brooke to start school, Chelsea was no longer needed in the Davis household.

"I'm not holding a grudge on Barbara or Richard anymore, I just felt disappointed that I never got the chance to say goodbye to Brooke."

--

Throughout her school life, Brooke's best friend Peyton Sawyer was always there to help her through the good, the bad and the tough times.

Peyton says "You would think that after the not so cheery childhood, Brooke would have been a real moody sullen girl, but she's the exact opposite. She would always cheer me up with her bright bubbly, no-nonsence charm."

Although it has not always been sunshine and rainbows for the BFF's, they had their drama just like every other high school girl when boys became involved.

_Please review, I love hearing what you all think. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke's first love was Lucas Scott, famous author of 'An Unkindness of Ravens'. The two met when at a Raven's basketball game, Brooke the cheerleader, Lucas as part of the star team (alongside Duke Basketball player Nathan Scott, his brother). From there, the love story began. The letters, the tattoos, beach parties, and kisses in the rain.

As with all love stories, it was not complete without drama when Brooke's best friend hooked up with her boyfriend.

Brooke's publicist Nancy reports "Brooke handled the situation very maturely, she was terribly hurt by two people in her life that she trusted dearly. But she focused all her emotions into a new hobby, one which we all benefit from today; fashion."

That's right, this is when Clothes Over Bros was born. Brooke enlisted the help from her one-time roommate, long-time friend, singer/songwriter/tutor/mother/teacher Haley James Scott, Local town sports announcer Micheal McFadden and Clothes Over Bros model Rachel Gatina to create her first designs.

--

After graduating from High School as Class President, Brooke Davis travelled straight over to New York to further launch her fashion line. The designer spent hours and hours perfecting her clothes for catwalks and magazine shoots before her big break as a household name.

Brooke's clothes were featured on Carrie and the girls of Sex and The City, the Movie. From there, the company went national. Young women all over America wanted to get their hands on a Brooke Davis original.

Her fame soared, Brooke was spotted at regular fashion events, with hot young males on her arm. All a-list celebrities wore Clothes Over Bros designs out partying, and on the red carpet. Everyone knew the name Brooke Davis and Clothes Over Bros.

Fame looked good on Brooke Davis, but she had a feeling something was missing...

* * *

_ I deliberately changed Mouth's name because this is 'THS' it can stuff up its facts and the name 'Marvin' totally doesn't like fit into the Hollywood stereotype so sorry.. lol_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own THS or the characters of OTH.  
Lyrics from Britney Spears 'Lucky'._

* * *

_"She's so lucky, she's a star but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night."_

Brooke had everything she wanted, but she felt something was missing, a hole in her heart that she needed to fill. That was the moment she disappeared from the spotlight of New York. Brooke Davis headed home to her hometown, Tree Hill.

She met up with all her old high school friends and opened a store in Tree Hill, much to the disapproval of her manager. But Brooke persevered and now the store is a success.

Brooke enjoys her life now in Tree Hill, she lives with her Best Friend Peyton Sawyer, record label manager of singing sensation Mia, helps look after her god son James Lucas Scott (son of basketball player Nathan Scott and singer Haley James Scott), and is busy at work on her new line of Clothes Over Bros for kids.

--

Thankyou for joining me with the True Hollywood Story of Brooke Davis. You now know the story behind the successful fashion designer.

* * *

_Just wondering whether I should make one for like Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and/or Haley? Depends how awesome my reviews are... :)_


End file.
